


Karkat Vantas is a jealous bitch

by TheLadySyk0



Series: Johnkat movies and ghosts au [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Almost Caught, Angry Sex, Ass groping, BAMF John, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom John, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fuck you carol, Gags, Handcuffs, John Is So Done, John is sexy in a cop uniform, John is so attractive even Equius notices, John is so done with this shit, John still likes him though, Karkat Swearing, Karkat is a jealous bitch, Karkat is a romantic movie director and John is his star, Karkat is a sub, Karkat is jealous and horny and everyone suffers, Karkat yells at an adorable little cinnamon bun of an intern, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Porn, Porn With Plot, Read, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slight Spanking, Vriska enjoys causing Karkat mental anguish, Vriska gets grossed out, Vriska stars as John's love interest, fucking carol, he gets freaking jealous whenever he directs kiss scenes, he's in his movie cop uniform the entire time, how did that happen, in canon with my other fic, jealous bitch Karkat, people started shipping my ocs, poor interns, poor movie crew, second chapter up, semi public sex almost caught, slight Vriska bashing, such a sub, they're in a movie trailor, will probably add a second chapter, yas please, yeees, yogurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadySyk0/pseuds/TheLadySyk0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas is a jealous bitch. Karkat is a movie director and John is his star. Vriska is cast as John's love interest in the movie and enjoys making Karkat suffer in jealous rage. Karkat makes everyone on set miserable, and after he yells at an intern John drags him off to their trailer to set him straight (metaphorically of coarse they're both gay af)</p><p>Its a whole fucking lot of porn folks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Karkat has gotten more in the last couple of years than he ever thought possible. With Dave as a business partner. and John as his star, he’s starting to build a movie empire. Its amazing to think that he achieved all of this after growing up in a bad neighborhood, after everything he’s been through. Really its astonishing.

John is the love of his life, Dave is their best friend and Karkat has the job he’s always wanted.

That doesn’t mean there aren’t downsides though.

Karkat is a director and a writer, he directs the movie from behind the scenes. John is his actor, he acts out whatever Karkat tells him. Karkat makes romantic movies. Romantic movies involve romance. Romance involves kissing….touching...sweet nothings whispered into a romantic partner’s ear….

This predictably involves John making eyes at, kissing, and generally being sweet to, people who are not Karkat. This happens with Karkat filming it and pretending that he doesn’t want to jump from behind his camera like a fat cobra in a turtleneck and strangle whoever it is he cast as John’s love interest.

Usually he can get by.

But Vriska is just enjoying herself WAY too much.

Usually Karkat is sure to cast lesbians as John’s counterparts. Hardcore lesbians. Super mega hardcore twat-lovin’ lesbians. Partially because he’s all for queer folks getting parts and partially because anyone with even a shred of love for the male species would fucking pounce on John and fucking climb him like a tree.

Especially the way he looks now. Holy hot DAMN.

John’s character in this film is a kind-hearted policeman who is trying to get the main female lead, a drug-addicted rockstar’s (Vriska) life back on track. He’s tall and dark, his biceps filling out the uniform QUITE PLEASANTLY. In Karkat’s own personal life, especially in his youth, he can’t really say that he’s ever really had a good encounter with a cop, he would usually be running from them, jumping over fences and such. Usually he would hate cops. But the way John looks in that uniform...The way his ass looks in those tight blue pants...the cuffs dangling enticingly off of his belt...well….

Fuck he has to stop thinking about how hot John is right now.

Its not like he’s the only one though. He’s caught almost every single female employee on set, barring the super lesbians (Rose/Kanaya) gawking at John. He’s caught MORE THAN A FEW of the male employees ogling John as well. Fuck he’s even caught Equius more than once gaping at John while sweating furiously. Which is really creepy once you think about it. Karkat does not want to imagine what Equius is imagining. It probably has something to do with horse-mounted police units and those handcuffs on John’s waist.

They’re not really a problem though. THEY know that John is Karkat’s, and that any unnecessary touching, any butt-pats, any bicep rubbing will be met with his fury. This rule is specifically after the previous wardrobe manager kept trying to put John’s pants on for him. John can put on his own fucking pants Carol! Karkat knows EXACTLY what she was doing! Fuck off Carol! Then Karkat got the most fashionable, (and the most lesbian) person he knew to do wardrobes. Kanaya’s work is much better than Carol’s anyways. So fuck Carol!

Fucking Carol….

Vriska however...has an excuse...An excuse that Karkat unfortunately gave her. Under normal circumstances he wouldn’t have casted Vriska. She is bisexual, she and John are friends. His patented death glares of doom don’t even phase her. Its no secret that she’s always wanted to get into John’s tight ass-hugging pants. Too bad she was just SO DAMN PERFECT for the role. She’s the perfect blend of skeezy, manipulative, and pretty, that Karkat needed for this role.

We all must suffer for our art.

Said suffering at the moment, involves watching Vriska’s talon-like manicured hands gently caress up John’s broad shoulders while she bats her long eyelashes under smokey eyeshadow. John reaches up and threads his fingers through her hair and pulls slightly just like he does with Karkat and-

FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK 

Karkat presses his knees together. He’s so fucking lucky that oversized, baggy sweaters make up 90% of his wardrobe because he really needs the extra space right now.

Shit fuck Jesus on a pogo stick. They’ve been working long nights at the movie studio trying to get this fucking trainwreck off the ground. They’ve been coming home so late at night that all they can do is eat something and pass out. 

They haven’t had sex in like...two weeks.

That may not seem like a lot to you, but let me assure you- It’s fucking killing Karkat right now.

John seems not to notice Karkat’s plight, but Vriska, sharp as ever to any kind of pain that can be exploited, catches on right away. She smiles at karkat, all smug and full of teeth.

In the next two hours Vriska makes damn sure to mess up the kissing scene every. fucking. time. She would giggle and call out “oopsie daisy!” in her mock cutesy voice, but Karkat knows what she’s doing. She would call John’s character by the wrong name, mix up words in her lines, block the camera angle with her back. All small, seemingly accidental gestures that add up to Vriska mother-fucking Serket, kissing John straight on the mouth almost twenty fucking times.

Karkat is so fucking angry right now, and all he can do is sit behind his stupid fucking camera and watch. 

This unfortunately means that a lot of innocent bystanders will get caught up into the giant angry jealous whirlwind that is Karkat Vantas.

 

Oh boy its Jamie’s first day working at a real-life movie studio! The director, Karkat Vantas is really a cinematic genius! He watched all of his movies back in Kansas! He was so lucky to get this job. Its not really like he’s doing much, he’s a “gopher”, you know- Go for this, go for that. AKA a gopher, or at least that’s the movie biz slang. Its not the best paid, but honestly he’s just lucky to be here.

His shift today starts at noon, and honestly he’s a little bit late. The traffic is so much different than in Kansas.

He walks into the studio, coffee cup in hand. 

The first thing he notices is how quiet it is. Everyone seems to be doing their very best to not make any noise whatsoever. Usually the makeup girls at least are gossiping, and the muscle crew are bumping around on their ladders moving this or that, but today its...eerily silent… Everyone tiptoes around being as silent as they can.

“....psst hey!” His best friend in the whole wide world ever Eli greets him in a whisper. 

Eli is absolutely the best ever. Eli is part of the muscle crew, lifting heavy equipment for the movie set. Jamie has always been a little wisp of a guy he’s not jealous of Eli’s admittedly impressive bulk (his momma always said that God made everyone for a reason the way they is) but he definitely notices it! Like all the time….for some reason...Anywho! Eli was really nice about showing him around! And answering all his dumb questions! And showing him all the best restaurants in town!

What a nice guy.

“HI-” he starts to enthusiastically (and loudly) greet his buddy before a makeup girl, a sound operator, a lighting specialist AND Eli all put their hands to their mouths to silence him. Gee whiz what's that all about? 

Mr.Vantas turns to look at them, and gee he doesn’t look too good. He looks like he’s being forced to suck on a sourball while contemplating murder, also he’s shifting in his seat like he has to go pee.

Eli gets up into his space and whispers urgently to Eli “The boss isn’t in a good way right now ok? He’s been cussing out everyone all morning…”

One of the makeup girls hugs herself and whispers “I don’t care what he says, I did Vriska’s makeup perfectly! Also I DON’T look fat in this dress!” Another makeup girl pats her on the shoulder in consolement.

A boom-mike operator pipes in on the conversation. “My arms were tired.” he whispers “Vriska has messed up this scene almost 20 times, I’ve been up there on that ladder the whole time! I let the mike into the camera frame for just a second and he cussed me out for a full two minutes.”

The boom mike operator looks shell-shocked for a moment “...I ain’t never even heard most of those swear words before...I’ll give him one thing...he’s darn creative…”

Eli puts both hands on Jamie’s shoulders “So stay out of his way today ok?”

Jamie smiles sweetly up at Eli and Eli melts “Oh Eli! you’re almost looking out for me!”

Eli smiles half-lidded “...yeah…”

Jamie smiles even wider “You’re just like a brother to me!”

Eli looks shocked for a moment, before he grimaces and rubs the back of his neck “...yeah...brother….yay….” One of the makeup girls giggles at him.

Karkat whirls around and yells to the crew “ONE OF YOU SHIT MUFFINS STOP GOSSIPING LIKE TEENAGE BABY MOMMAS AND FUCKING GET ME AN EXTRA SCRIPT!”

Jamie looks at Mr. Karkat. Its looks like he’s gotten so frustrated that he’s ripped the other script in half. That won’t do! The show must go on! Super Jamie to the rescue! Form of- script getter!

He skips over to hand the director a script despite Eli’s hushed protests.

He skips over and hands Mr. Vantas a copy of the script. Karkat harumphs and mutters an “about time” under his breath but it’s certainly not the evisceration via copious swears he’s been warned about.

“JAMIE COME BACK HERE!” Eli whispers loudly.

Jamie smiles and waves back at him.

The scene starts again and wow John sure does look uncomfortable with all of this. Vriska wraps an arm around John’s neck and pulls him down for a kiss. John looks surprised and really really uncomfortable. Vriska looks like she’s enjoying herself though! What a dedicated actor!

Karkat hisses and pops up from his seat “YOU DIDN’T EVEN SAY ONE FUCKING LINE THAT TIME SERKET YOU VILLAINOUS FUCK!”

She smiles and bites her very long, very sharp pinkie nail daintily “Whoopsies!”

John looks like he would rather be anywhere but here right now. Karkat seethes.

“YOU’RE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE SPIDERBITCH!”

Vriska looks aghast “Me? Never!” she puts a hand to her chest “I am a true actor!”

She points at Jamie “Hey you!”

Jamie’s shocked “...w-who? me?”

Vriska smiles “Yes you! I’m having trouble with this scene! what do you think I should do?”

Wow an actress is asking his opinion! He thinks hard for a moment. He beams up at her, his hands on his hips.

“Practice makes perfect I guess! You’ll just have to persevere! Keep doing it until you get it right! No matter how long it takes.”

Vriska smiles at him “What a good idea! I guess we’ll just have to power through it! Well guys I’ve learned a lot from this little insignificant nobody! should we start to scene again-”

Jamie looks at Mr. Vantas. He looks like he’s going to explode. Face bright red, hands balled up into fists, his mouth turned into a vicious snarl.

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU??!!” he demands.

“I- I..”

“AND WHAT THE EVER-LOVING FUCK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ACTING? THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ANYTHING! YOU NIT-WITTED PEA-BRAINED HICK! WHERE DO YOU GET OFF ENCOURAGING HER? GO THE FUCK BACK TO KANSAS YOU SKINNY LITTLE ASSHOLE!”

Jamie stands where he is, lip quivering and his eyes filling with tears. He runs off sobbing.

“Jamie wait!” Eli runs after him.

John is so fucking done with all of this. He pushes Vriska roughly off of him where she stands smirking and plastered to his chest. she falls back astonished. John picks up the still furious Karkat and drags him to their trailer and slams the door behind them.

 

John shuts the trailer door behind him and presses Karkat against the cabinets.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH YOU KARKAT YOU’RE DRIVING EVERYONE INSANE!” he hisses

Karkat pushes John’s hands off of him “ASK YOUR FUCKING GIRLFRIEND SERKET!” Karkat hisses back.

John tugs at his hair frustrated “IT’S A FUCKING MOVIE! YOUR FUCKING MOVIE MIGHT I ADD!!”

“BUT SHE WAS TOUCHING YOU! ON PURPOSE! SHE WAS MESSING UP SO SHE COULD KISS YOU MORE AND-”

John smack Karkat gently upside the head “SHE’S NOT GETTING OFF ON KISSING ME, SHE’S GETTING OFF ON PISSING YOU OFF!!”

Karkat grumbles and crosses his arms. Realization dawns over John.

“I know what this is about….” John nods his head.

Karkat scowls “..oh yeah shit-lord, whats that.”

John pokes his chest “You’re jealous and horny and you’re taking it out on everyone else!”

“FUCK YOU!” Karkat seethes.

“GOOD IDEA!” John hisses back.

“wait what-”

John grabs Karkat’s wrists and he uses one hand to pin them to the cabinets. The other hand braces John’s weight against the cabinets as he leans over Karkat. The kiss is heavy and demanding and in no time John’s tongue forced its way past Karkat’s lips. Karkat whimpers underneath John and John puts a leg in between Karkat’s thighs to grind against Karkat’s erection, previously hidden by his sweater. John lets up and giggles as Karkat tries to follow him. He pushes Karkat back to the cabinets and takes out the prop handcuffs. He wraps the handcuffs around Karkat’s wrists and pulls Karkat’s arms up. Karkat is forced to stand on his tippy toes as John hooks the middle chain of the cuffs around one of the door handles to the cabinets behind them.

“Wh-what?” Karkat is already kiss-dazed and flushed.

“Shut up.” John demands “I still haven’t forgiven you for making that poor boy cry.”

John lowers to his knees “You’re fucking insufferable when you’re like this you know that?”

He unzips Karkat’s jeans “So I’m putting you in a better mood.”

John pulls down Karkat’s jeans to his thighs, exposing the lump in Karkat’s underwear. He cups the bulge and mouths at the fabric covering it. He licks up its length over the fabric, and Karkat whimpers, jangling the cuffs against the cabinet handle. John puts his hands on Karkat’s thick thighs and he can feel how they strain with the position the cuffs force Karkat in. John nuzzles against Karkat’s clothed erection, the fabric slick with precum and John’s saliva. Karkat whines.

“Jooooooohn….pleeeeaaase….”

John slaps his hand against Karkat’s ass. Karkat jumps and yelps. John puts both hands to Karkat’s very plush ass and gropes, massaging, rubbing and gripping the plump rump thoroughly. Karkat moans brokenly. John laughs.

“You’re going to have to be quieter than that Kitty if you want to keep everyone outside from knowing what we’re doing…” John chides. “I just might have to gag you…”

John sucks a hickey into the soft inside of Karkat’s thigh before he moves back up Karkat’s already trembling frame. A sweet kiss quickly turns heated, and John licks into Karkat’s mouth possessively. Karkat moans and mewls and submits to the gentle assault. John fists a hand in Karkat’s hair.

“noisey, noisey, noisey….whatever will I do with you?”  
He grabs a clean dish towel, hung on another one of the handles. He rolls the towel into a long, thin tube and gently inserts it into Karkat’s mouth like a bit to a horse bridle.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you Kitty, you’re going to have to be quiet.”

John pulls at the neck of Karkat’s turtleneck, and mouths at the juncture between neck and shoulder, his hands go right back to Karkat’s ass. John hums appreciatively at the hickey he leaves, and looks back to Karkat.

Karkat is flushed, whimpering through the gag, his hair sticking to his temples with sweat. His pants rucked down to his thighs, his cock straining against the fabric of his underwear and his thighs straining with the position. John smoothes back Karkat’s sweaty hair, and Karkat leans into the touch.

“You’re always so freaking cute when you’re horney out of your mind.”

John dips down to get on his knees again. He’s level with Karkat’s cock and he gently takes the waistband of Karkat’s underwear and pulls it down. Karkat’s cock springs out, and Karkat moans into the gag relieved. He’s been fully hard for a while now, the tip is flushed and steadily leaking precum. John smirks and gives one teasing little lick to the head just to watch to way Karkat’s muscles twitch, and how he moans brokenly around the gag.

John grabs two fistfuls of Karkat’s cute plump ass, and guides Karkat’s cock straight down his throat, his nose touching the curls at the base of Karkat’s cock.

The gag muffles what probably would have been a very loud scream, and karkat’s eyes roll back into his head.

John doesn’t give Karkat any time to recover and uses his tight grip on Karkat’s ass to move his hips back and forth into his mouth, setting a relentless pace for his own face fucking. He shoves Karkat’s hips again and again into his mouth, watching the way Karkat pants around the gag and how his thighs tremble and twitch. He grips Karkat’s ass harder, and shoves him further down his own throat. He swallows around the cock and Karkat sobs into the gag. 

John smirks around Karkat’s cock, and pauses the rough pace. Karkat twists against the handcuffs, his begs muffled by gag, his cock twitching in John’s mouth. John hums and Karkat screams around the gag, his thighs twitching. 

John pulls off of Karkat’s cock with a wet pop. Karkat whines in protest.

John looks up at Karkat and smiles, his lips red, his chin dribbled in spit and precum. His voice is scratchy.

“...So freaking cute…” he murmurs.

John lifts Karkat’s knees and puts them over his shoulders. The cuffs clack against where they sit hooked to the cabinet. Karkat’s weight is supported only on the chain of the cuffs around his wrists and John’s shoulders.

John puts both hands on Karkat’s ass again and slides him back into his mouth. The pace was fast before, but now it’s faster and more desperate. John moans and licks against the underside of Karkat’s cock. He bobs his head messily, slurping on the upstroke before he slams back down and hums as Karkat’s cock fills his throat.

itstoomuchitstoomuchitssogooditstoomuch-

Karkat bites the gag and screams, his head rolling back as he pulses in John’s mouth. John can feel his thighs go tense as he screams around the gag.

John waits out the aftershocks of Karkat’s orgasm before he slides Karkat’s cock out of his mouth. Karkat’s thighs go limp on John’s shoulders. John pets and kisses each trembling thigh before he gently lifts them off his shoulders. He stands to unhook the cuffs from around the cabinet handle, with the cuffs free, Karkat slides to the floor of the trailer boneless and content after his orgasm. John pets a hand through Karkat’s hair smiling. He kisses Karkat, and Karkat can taste his own cum in John’s mouth. John rubs Karkat’s wrists where they’ve gone red from pulling on the cuffs. He reaches to undo the cuffs and-

Karkat stops his hand “No wait…”

Karkat kneels in front of John, his cuffed hands settling on the belt of John’s uniform. He smiles breathlessly up at John and kisses the lump in John’s pants, his eyes fluttering shut. Karkat looks up at John, smiling shyly.

“...don’t tell me we’re done already…”

John rakes a gentle hand through Karkat’s hair. Karkat sighs and leans into the touch. John tightens his hold on Karkat’s locks and Karkat whimpers and nuzzles into John’s erection. John smirks.

“oh so its going to be like that is it?”


	2. Karkat returns the favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat returns the favor, the spiderbitch gets her comeuppance and since somehow people started to ship my filler characters they also have a resolution.

John uses his grip on Karkat’s hair to guide him back from his crotch. Karkat whines but goes obediently. Karkat watches as John uses his other hand to unzip the trousers of the cop uniform. He guides Karkat back down to the erection trapped in his boxers. Karkat immediately begins to lick against the fabric, his cuffed hands braced on John’s thighs. John guides Karkat’s head as he sees fit as Karkat licks and mouths against the fabric. He hums against John’s cock and looks up at him through his lashes. John’s hand moves to the back of Karkat’s head and he gently pries him off of his clothed cock.

John tugs at Karkat’s hair, and moves him so that he leans against the cabinets, John’s hand is at the back of his head to cushion his skull from the hardwood. Karkat nuzzles into John’s arm and John uses his other hand to pet back Karkat’s bangs.

John reaches down and pulls his cock out of his underwear.

Holy fuck Karkat missed this cock.

He leans up to give his favorite cock in the world a greeting kiss, but John tugs him back down to lean against the cabinets again.

John leans back and gives himself a few strokes to fatten up. Not like he needs it because John’s cock is *just as nice* as the rest of him. John is looking down at him, smirking with half-lidded eyes. He looks at Karkat like he’s about to get exactly what he wants, and damn if Karkat isn’t going to give it to him.

John looks down at him, beautiful and authoritative. He smiles. “Open up kitty.”

Karkat’s mouth had already been open, panting and breathing hard, but he knows this really means “get ready to have your throat fucked thoroughly”. He opens obligingly, his tongue covering his bottom teeth and his mouth wide. He looks up at John hungrily.

John smiles. “good boy.”

John guides his cock into Karkat’s mouth, and in one fluid motion he pushes all the way into his mouth and into his throat, Karkat’s nose nestled in his pubic hair. Karkat chokes for a moment, but relaxes to accommodate to John’s impressive length. He swallows experimentally around the cock and John’s hands tighten in his hair. Tears prick at the corners of Karkat’s eyes and he moans around John.

John slowly begins to slide out of Karkat’s mouth. Karkat tightens his hold on John’s pants and John slides back in. John sets a slow but deep pace that leaves Karkat breathing hard and humming in pleasure.

After the two-week dry spell they had before this Karkat almost forgot how wonderful this was, how good John was at this, how safe he felt letting John make all of the decisions, how amazing it was when John got authoritative with him.

He lets his eyes flutter closed, and hums and moans around John’s cock. John strokes Karkat’s cheek to get his attention, Karkat looks up.

John is flushed and sweating, his hair mussed, looking down at Karkat like he’s the most perfect thing in the world. Karkat feels a huge swell of pride because he did that, he made John feel like this.

John smiles, wide and fond and lusty, still thrusting languidly into Karkat’s mouth. “Are you ready for more kitty?”

Karkat hums in assent. John puts an arm against the cabinets, bracing himself and changing the angle. John grips Karkat, secure against the cabinets and sets a brutal pace. Karkat can only loosen his throat and submit as John fucks his throat against the cabinets.

Spit and precum dribble down Karkat’s chin as John fucks down his throat. John’s hand on the back of Karkat’s head keeps Karkat’s head from banging against the cabinet as John moves. Karkat’s eyes are glazed and he enjoys the feeling of being used, of being owned, of being John’s. John’s back arcs with every thrust, sweat beads on his skin and rolls down the taut cords of his muscles, he-

There's a knock at the door.

 

Jamie stands outside of Mr.Karkat’s and Mr.John’s trailer. He bites his lip and plays with a strand of hair.

“Hello?...” He knocks against the door again “...I don’t really know what I did to make you so angry...but I would like to apologize….”

 

John and Karkat are frozen inside the trailer, eyes wide, John’s cock still down Karkat’s throat. John smiles wickedly down at Karkat, he puts a finger to his mouth.

“Shhhhh….” he whispers and continues to thrust.

Karkat, frozen in fear, does his best not to make any noise as John fucks into his mouth.

“Oh Hi Jamie!” John remarks conversationally, voice even as he fucks slow and deep into Karkat.

“Oh Mr.John!” 

John smiles “Oh please, just John is fine!”

Jamie leans against the door “I came to apologize to mr.Vantas, is he here with you?”

John smirks down at Karkat, his eyes wide and his cuffed hands gripping the pants of John’s uniform.

“He’s a little tied up at the moment.”

Karkat scowls up at John. John smirks and continues to thrust.

“...Can you tell him that I’m sorry? I don’t know what happened but he seemed really upset.”

John smiles “Don’t worry about it Jamie, he was just in a bad mood. He’ll be in a MUCH. BETTER. MOOD. SOON.” John punctuates each word with a particularly hard thrust down Karkat’s throat, Karkat grips desperately at the fabric of John’s pants and struggles not to make noise.

Jamie smiles on the other side of the door. Its good to know that it’s not his fault. He hopes Mr.Vantas feels better, a good nap in there will probably do wonders for his mood.

“Thanks John that helps a lot!”

John smirks down at Karkat, face flushed, chin covered in spit and precum, mouth wide around his dick and struggling not to moan or whimper.

“Don’t worry about it Jamie Its amazing what the right treatment-” John thrusts all the way into down Karkat’s throat, uses his hold on his hair to press him deeper and grinds “will do for his mood”

Jamie smiles “Ok then! see you guys soon!”

They can hear Jamie’s footsteps go down the metal steps of the trailer and walk away.

John pulls Karkat off of his cock. Karkat gasps for air and whimpers, tears pricking at his eyes.

John smiles “Holy crap that was hot as fuck.”

Karkat’s voice is scratchy and he’s still out of breath when he replies “Kinky bastard.”

“Smart mouth, better put it to better use.”  
John thrusts down into Karkat’s throat again, his pace harsh and desperate. Karkat moans unabashedly, sucking and slurping and using tongue as best as he can on the cock that thrusts down his throat. John uses his hold on Karkat’s hair to guide his mouth up and down his cock before he thrusts all the way in and comes down Karkat’s throat with a stunted groan, his hands going slack in Karkat’s hair.

Karkat moans and swallows around the spent cock. John pets his hair and gently removes himself from Karkat. Karkat sputters and coughs, his chin dribbled with spit and cum, flushed and dazed.

John uses the towel he used as a gag before to wipe up Karkat’s face. They kiss and can taste each other’s cum.

John gently takes the cuffs from Karkat’s wrists. He smooths down Karkat’s hair and kisses his temple.

“Fuck that was awesome.”

Karkat hums in agreement “You have no idea how much I needed that.”

John nods tiredly “Yeah me too….”

John tuck himself back into his pants and smooths down his uniform. He straightens up Karkat’s sweater and helps Karkat up so that he can pull up his pants. They do a quick once-over, combing back hair and straightening this or that.

John gives Karkat a sweet, chaste kiss. “You know I would never do anything with Vriska, you know that right?”

Karkat smiles back “Yeah doofus, it’s just good to be reminded.”

John smiles and they exit the trailer. The rest of the crew filters back into the studio from where it seems everyone took a simultaneous lunch break. 

The clacks of Vriska’s high-heeled boots sound against the concrete of the movie studio floor. Vriska comes back into the studio, obviously annoyed with a starbucks in hand “Are you done moping Karkles? Can we finally get back to work?”

Jamie pops up next to John “Thanks John! for our talk earlier!”

John laughs awkwardly “Sure..anytime!”

Jamie points to a splot on John’s uniform “Oh hey it looks like you spilled a little bit of yogurt when you had lunch.”  
John looks to the spot and blushes “Oh yeah! yogurt! yeah!”

Karkat smirks and Vriska looks suspiciously between the two. She narrows her eyes “Yoghurt? really?”

Karkat smirks at Vriska “Yeah serket! Yoghurt! You know all about yoghurt! I’m sure you guzzle down gallons of yoghurt! Buckets of the stuff! Your favorite treat! Yoghurt! Tavros told me all about your yoghurt guzzling skills!”

Vriska narrows her eyes “Fuck you vantas..” She hisses.

Jamie is confused. Whats so bad about yoghurt?

Karkat turns to Jamie “You know I was thinking about what you said to Vriska earlier, what was it again?”

Jamie looks nervous “To persevere again and again until you get a scene right?”

Karkat nods “Thats right!” Karkat smiles viciously at Vriska and winds an arm around Jamie “What a smart kid!”

Jamie beams at Karkat “REALLY???”

Karkat nods and sighs dramatically “I guess we’re just going to have to do that kiss scene again Serket.”

Vriska looks shocked “WHAT? NO!!”

Karkat looks aghast, hand to his chest in mock hurt “Serket! I thought you told me you were a REAL ACTOR!”

Jamie pipes in “Yeah you still have to get the scene right! you can’t give up!”

Vriska scowls at the both of them “NO. NO. A THOUSAND TIME NO. I BET HE DIDN’T EVEN BRUSH HIS TEETH. NO.”

Jamie is still wondering what the heck is wrong with yoghurt, is she lactose intolerant?

“COME ON VRISKA! KISS HIM! ONE MORE TIME! I DARE YOU!” Karkat jeers.

Vriska throws her starbucks and stalks out of the movie studio.

“COME ON SERKET!!!” Karkat calls out to her as she walks away, barely containing his laughter.  
“FUCK YOU VANT-ASS!” She replies and flicks him off. She storms out of the studio, her boots clacking the whole way.

“Well. “ Karkat addresses the crew “Since our main female lead decided to have a hissy fit and walk off, I guess we’re all taking the afternoon off. Go home, take a nap and eat some real food you little fucks, you deserve it!”

The crew hoops and hollers with joy before starting to obediently file out. John winds an arm around Karkat and kisses him on the cheek.

“That was HILARIOUS.” he whispers into Karkat’s ear and they both giggle together for a moment.

Jamie gawks.

John and Karkat walk out of the studio hand in hand, smiling and laughing. Jamie looks out after them as they leave.

Eli walks over to Jamie, Jamie stays put, gawking after the couple.

“Hey Jamie, didn’t you hear? We have the afternoon off? Wanna go somewhere?” Eli shakes Jamie’s shoulder, he still doesn’t respond.

“Hey dorks.” Amanda, one of the makeup girls greet them. She notices how Jamie stands still, gawking at where John and Karkat exited. 

“The fuck is wrong with the little dork, big dork?” She asks Eli.

Eli shrugs.

Jamie turns around. “....You guys….” he begins “....I don’t think Mr.Vantas and Mr.John are just friends….”

Amanda puts her hands on her knees and smiles exaggeratedly at Jamie “NO SHIT SHERLOCK! WHAT TIPPED YOU OFF?”

Jamie looks wide-eyed at them. “YOU MEAN YOU CAN DO THAT???”

Eli blushes and coughs. “Well um...yeah...its actually pretty common...so no one in Kansas ever told you that...um…”

Jamie slaps his forehead “THIS EXPLAINS SO MUCH!!”

Amanda is currently laughing her ass off. Jamie pauses for a moment, a thoughtful look passes over his face.

“....Eli can I talk with you about something?.....”

Eli grabs Jamie’s hands and pulls him over so fast he almost lifts the tiny man off the ground “THE ANSWER IS YES” he blurts out, he immediately looks ashamed afterward “I mean...If that's what you were gonna….um….”

Jamie beams up at him “yes!”

Eli gawks “...yes?”

Jamie giggles and smiles sweetly up at him “....yes…”

Eli leans down and gives Jamie a chaste kiss, Jamie giggles and blushes.

Amanda takes a picture on her phone.

“Amanda no.” Eli chastises.

“Amanda yes.” She smirks back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright ya'll, whatcha think?

**Author's Note:**

> I love getting comments from you guys so please comment if you enjoyed! There will be a second chapter soon where Karkat returns the favor, the cinnamon bun almost walks in and Vriska gets grossed the fuck out.


End file.
